Digital printing systems can be constructed from two essential components. The first component is a print engine and the second component is a print controller. The print engine and controller units can be developed and implemented independently of one another, or integrated into the product that is ultimately manufactured. In general, the print controller handles communications and interfaces with a host system.
A print controller can also interpret print commands transmitted from the host and translate them into signals required to drive the print engine. Printing functions ranging from color management to duplexing generally depend on the interaction of the print engine and the controller. Digital print systems include, for example, desktop units, copy machines, printers, print-on-demand systems, and so forth.
One of the functions of a print controller is the ability to effectively enable a print stream format. A number of different print stream formats are utilized in the printing arts. A commonly utilized print stream format (also referred to herein as an “imaging data stream”) is the Line Conditioned Data Stream (LCDS), developed by Xerox Corporation of Stamford, Conn. LCDS is one type of an imaging data stream that can be utilized to drive, for example production printers. Unlike page description languages, which create pages from high-level graphical constructs, print command languages such as LCDS contain printer commands interspersed with data and are processed and executed sequentially.
One particular type of LCDS format is known as “Highlight Color LCDS”. The concept of “Highlight Color” has been implemented in the context of so-called “Highlight” printers. Anyone who has watched U.S. television in recent years has probably seen one of the recent commercials that begin in black-and-white, then introduces a single color to spotlight the sponsor's product or logo. The effect is dramatic, immediately focusing the viewer's attention right where the advertiser wants it.
In full-color commercials, colors are selected and coordinated to establish the spot's mood, its “look and feel.” But when black-and-white images are used to establish the atmosphere, color plays a much different role. While the color selected usually ties to the sponsor's brand identity, the color choice almost doesn't matter. Whatever the color, it will contrast dramatically with the black-and-white background and have the desired effect of getting the viewer's attention.
This distinction between the functions of highlight and full color has long been recognized in document production, and actually demonstrates a fundamental difference between transactional and publishing print applications. In transactional printing of invoices, statements and other documents that often are jammed with data, highlight color can help the reader make sense of the document by directing attention to the most critical information—the amount and date due, for example. In publishing, color more often is deployed artistically, to establish the look and feel of a brochure or advertisement.
Today, however, transactional and publishing applications increasingly borrow from one another, blurring distinctions between them. More publishing documents use variable data and images to personalize individual pieces in long print runs, which is a capability that had long been the sole realm of transactional printing. Similarly, transactional applications have grown more graphically sophisticated, moving from graphically limited line printers to laser models offering increasingly finer print resolutions and imaging capabilities.
Further, as corporate reprographics centers merge with data center printing operations, and as centralized applications move to distributed locations, printing equipment often is expected to serve a wider range of applications. Xerox Corporation of Stamford, Conn. has developed a line of highlight color production printers that can print at, for example, resolutions of 600 dots per inch (dpi) responds to these trends. With such newly developed highlight color production rendering devices, two-color digital printing can now support the increasing requirement for sophisticated graphical capabilities and data stream flexibility in transactional printers.
Currently, users who desire to print Highlight Color LCDS jobs with a variety of base toners must either maintain multiple highlight printers with different loaded toner or stop the production between runs to change the base Highlight toner. There presently does not exist a technique or device for readily and efficiently adding full color elements to existing or new jobs. This ability is increasingly important as full-color rendering devices such as printers are achieving greater production speeds. It is believed that a need exists for a method and system that would permit LCDS users to explore full color rendering capabilities without expensive data and resource translations. The alternative is for users to convert perhaps millions of records of LCDS data to another format, which is often problematic and expensive.